


The Exploratory Phase

by Dulcinea



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bottom Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Domination/submission, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Goku learns things from Vegeta and oh boy they're fun, Handcuffs, Having fun exploring stuff in bed, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Top Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27874089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dulcinea/pseuds/Dulcinea
Summary: Over the course of the three months of their relationship, Goku learned many new things about Vegeta... and consequently, a bit about himself too.
Relationships: Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 49





	The Exploratory Phase

Over the course of the three months of their relationship, Goku learned many new things about Vegeta. He learned Vegeta liked to sleep on the left side of the bed, not the right; that he liked waffles over pancakes; that he liked to take a long bath right before bed; that he hated the smell of lavender but loved the smell of fresh oranges; and that he really, really, _really_ liked having sex. A lot.

The latter was something Goku found himself getting used to over time. It wasn’t that he didn’t have a libido. He did, but not at the level of Vegeta, and not with the… things… Vegeta wanted him to do, or asked him to do. The first time Vegeta asked him to slap his ass during sex, Goku froze out of confusion, because why would that be nice to do? But he did it, and he liked making Vegeta feel good, and it was kinda fun doing it. Then he brought out other demands: pull his hair, bite his neck, scratch his chest. Then more demands: fucking him on all fours, fucking him against the wall, fucking him on the floor, fucking him outside in the grass at night. All things very, very new to Goku, and very exciting, but sometimes strange. But, again, it made Vegeta very happy and Goku liked making Vegeta happy, and it was pleasurable too.

It wasn’t until Vegeta started asking to do some of those things to _him_ that Goku paused and told him flat out no. Not out of fear that Vegeta would hurt him, but more from confusion than anything. He expected Vegeta to be pissed at him about it, maybe even a little hurt, or even act mean and rude to him. But Vegeta didn’t. He respected Goku’s boundaries and didn’t bring either act or request up again, only asking Goku to do these things to him when the moment was right.

But the more he did this to Vegeta—spanking him, pulling his hair, calling him dirty words that made Goku blush every time he whispered them into Vegeta’s ear—the more he wanted Vegeta to do some of this to _him_. When Vegeta was in control, he always treated him nice, always gave him lots of kisses and touching, lots of sucking and licking, and always had him on his back, thrusting into him very slowly. And he did like it. He did like that Vegeta was very sweet with him, very loving even…

And yet, he started fantasizing about doing… those things… with Vegeta. Having Vegeta do _some_ of those things to _him_. Vegeta spanking him. Vegeta pulling his hair. Vegeta fucking him against the wall and the floor and the grass outside their home. It made him almost touch himself, something he hadn’t ever done before Vegeta came into his life—sometimes even touching himself outside of his pants in the middle of the day, in their kitchen or their living room or just right after a spar locked in the bathroom right before taking a bath. Or in the bath. He’d hold his dick and play with his asshole and think about _everything_ that he’d do to Vegeta, but now to _himself_ , and it always made him come very, _very_ hard, to the point where he’d have to muffle himself with his own fist. And even _that_ gave him images—Vegeta, gagging him with a cloth, or his own hand, while he fucked him hard.

The idea of _telling_ Vegeta all of this though, especially after telling Vegeta no when the man asked if he could do that to him… that scared Goku stupid. Kept him quiet despite the burning desire to tell the man every time Vegeta demanded something from him during sex. He didn’t want to slap Vegeta, choke Vegeta, fuck Vegeta. He wanted Vegeta to do all of that to him. He wanted it so bad it hurt, but he had no right to ask, not after rejecting him.

Fate would have it that he would be caught red-handed by Vegeta in a very compromising position, on a day he truly believed Vegeta was going to be out of the house longer. He waited until he felt Vegeta’s ki out of range, the man off to go visit his son or something or another. Then he ran to the bedroom, took out the bottle of lube and the dildo Vegeta bought a few days ago and succumbed to the fantasies in his mind. Fucking himself on that dildo on all fours, crying out Vegeta’s name into the pillow he stuffed his face into, pinching his own nipples hard with one hand before he came into his fist, staining the sheets with streams of cum.

It wasn’t until he collapsed to his side, the dildo slipping out of him, that he opened his eyes and found Vegeta right there, standing in the middle of the doorway, with wide eyes and a gaping, open mouth.

Goku could do nothing but stare back. Stare and beg for the earth to just swallow him whole in that moment, or for a bad guy to pop up out of nowhere so he could push this far, far behind him and never, ever bring it up again, ever.

He expected anger. Maybe frustration, or some teasing. Amusement even.

Vegeta did none of that. He walked over right to the dresser, picked up a wrapped gift that Goku recognized was for Trunks and walked right out, saying nothing.

That ended up being the worst reaction of all. Goku waited the rest of the day for him to come home, worried sick about what Vegeta would do once he came home. Would he yell at him? Would he be disappointed? Would he be amused over everything?

There was no obvious answer. He had no idea what Vegeta would do.

When he did finally come home, Goku met him at the door—and he found himself kissed, hard. Kissed in a way Vegeta never kissed him before. Rough. All-consuming. Powerful. Demanding. Fingers digging into his hair. His body shoved to the wall. Tongue meeting his, sucking it in, a hand squeezing his crotch, and Goku shivered everywhere, his hands flailing all over the place, not knowing whether to push away or to hold on to Vegeta.

The kiss ended as rough as it began, Vegeta jerking his lips away. The hand in his hair held him in place, and Goku moaned at the heated look and the devilish smirk on the man’s face.

“About time you caved in, Kakarot.”

That night blew his mind away. The first time he was fucked on all fours. The first time he was fucked against the wall. The first time he was face-fucked by Vegeta’s mouth, his hair pulled to the point of pain. The first time he was spanked hard by Vegeta’s strong hands, and he finally understood. He finally got what was so _damn good_ about all of this, and he cried out, screamed Vegeta’s name, scratched his nails down Vegeta’s back, thrusted into Vegeta’s hand, gave himself up to Vegeta and let himself be completely _owned_ by this man.

When they finished, Vegeta cared for him. Took him to the shower. Cleaned him thoroughly. Helped him to bed. Spooned him from behind. Peppered kisses all along his neck and the side of his face. Wrapped them both in their bedsheets. And Goku loved this, loved doing this after such pain and strength and brutality that made him burn from the inside out. Loved that Vegeta was caring for him, inside and out. Loved that he could trust Vegeta thoroughly, and he fell asleep thinking about that trust, hugging one of Vegeta’s arms to his chest.

Which led to now. It was a few days after that amazing, mindblowing first night with Vegeta, and he was needing it again. After dinner, he waited patiently in the bedroom, sitting on the edge of the bed as Vegeta asked, naked and hard and already prepped. It took everything in his willpower to not finger fuck himself to orgasm before Vegeta had him. He didn’t touch himself either, despite the urge to do so, because he wanted to savor what Vegeta would do to him. If the first night was any indication, then this second night would be a treat.

He thrummed with nervous, excited energy when he heard the shower turn off. A few minutes later, the bathroom door opened, and out emerged Vegeta, naked and still a little wet around his chest and thighs. Goku licked his lips, his fingers digging into the comforter, his heart pounding a little faster at the sight of Vegeta’s smirk—the look that never failed to turn on Goku even more than he already felt in that moment.

“Ready, Kakarot?”

Goku nodded his head a few times.

His vision followed Vegeta walking across the room, stopping at the closet—the place where Vegeta hid so many of these new things Goku didn’t know they possessed, but somehow did. Ki restraints, paddles, whips, dildos, some other things he didn’t know but never failed to make him blush hard. Things he couldn’t wait for Vegeta to try on him.

The door opened. He watched Vegeta step inside, reach into the darkness and out came something gold looking. Something with a chain and two pairs of identical… things. Like clothepins, but not. Then Vegeta reached in again, and—Goku licked his lips—out came the ki restraints. Silver cuffs with a chain between them, made of the strongest material in the universe. Something Bulma made for a future villain, but Vegeta found a better use for them.

Vegeta shut the door with the heel of his foot. He sauntered over with both items, coming to a stop before Goku. He dropped the gold chain things next to him on the bed, holding the cuffs out with both hands.

“Stop this whenever you want,” Vegeta said, and Goku smiled up at him. It was the same thing he told Vegeta every time.

“I promise I will,” he said, and offered up his wrists to his Vegeta, a shot of pleasure running straight to his dick when Vegeta set the steel around each one, the _click click_ echoing in the room.

Once done, one of Vegeta’s hands went to the back of his head, the other to hold his dick. Goku didn’t wait for the order, leaning forward to take Vegeta into his mouth. He rested his bound hands underneath Vegeta’s balls, cupping and squeezing them lightly, rolling them between his fingers as he bobbed his head up and down, licking the head a few times before repeating the gesture. He sighed at the feel of Vegeta’s fingers digging into his scalp, the sensation of Vegeta’s cock thrusting in and out of his throat in time with him, and he moaned in pleasure when Vegeta stilled his moving head and started fucking his throat hard, drool slipping out of the corners of his stretched mouth. The pain felt good. This felt so, _so_ good.

Then that hand jerked his head back. Lips landed over his, throwing his neck back. Goku panted for air, felt the room spin as he lost the ability to breathe in this harsh kiss, and he took a big, gasping gulp of air when Vegeta jerked away, a gasp that turned into a long, harsh moan when Vegeta dug his teeth into the side of his neck and sucked in hard.

He whined when fingers landed on one of his nipples, an area he had no idea was so damn sensitive until Vegeta. He shivered, moaned, arched into Vegeta’s fingers with every pull, every nail that dragged over the skin, every soft fingertip that circled around the nub, every small pinch and every big pull, until Goku was crying out from the pain-pleasure that ran throughout his body, right from his chest and his neck. He thrusted his hips up to Vegeta, his bound hands reaching for Vegeta’s chest, but the hand on his chest left him to put his bound wrists back to his stomach, a sign to stay and not touch, but it was so, so tempting to do that. He could feel his fingers near his hard cock, how close he was to playing with himself, but he gave up the urge when Vegeta’s fingers moved to his other nipple, giving it the same treatment as the first, and he cried out on top of his lungs, giving in to this man, this pleasure Vegeta gave him.

Sweat dripped into the corners of his shut eyes. Vegeta’s fingers reached for that gold thing beside his hip, and he moaned at the loss of Vegeta’s mouth leaving his neck. He shivered at the soft kiss planted there, then another closer to his ear. Another to his cheek. The gold thing landed against his chest, right next to a nipple, and he felt Vegeta’s hand in his hair dig in even more, heard Vegeta loud and clear against his ear as he said:

“Tell me to stop and I will.”

He didn’t get to reply with words. He gasped instead—a long, loud, quivering gasp, his eyes blowing wide open, as he felt those gold pinchers clamp around his nipple, hard.

Goku stared at the ceiling, the top of Vegeta’s hair.

Pain.

Pleasure.

Pleasure and pain and _so good._

Vegeta’s hot breath against his ear. Vegeta’s soft lips. Vegeta’s fingers petting his chest.

He fought for breath. Fought for his voice. With whatever strength he had left, he brought his bound wrists to Vegeta’s chest, petting the skin, mouthing a word, trying to give it a voice.

It came out as a whimper: “ _Please._ ”

Vegeta’s mouth descended over his when he felt the other one clamp down over the second nipple. He pawed at Vegeta’s chest, quivered everywhere—the bed shaking beneath him—and he keened into Vegeta’s mouth, bucking his hips up again and again, losing himself to the pain-pleasure, losing all control of his own body, because of this. Because of Vegeta.

Strong hands landed on his hips. They picked him up like nothing from the bed, lifting him up without breaking their kiss. The world spun as Vegeta changed their positions, bringing Goku onto his lap while Vegeta laid back on the bed, his feet planting onto the ground, his ass over the edge. He felt one of Vegeta’s hands leave his hip. The other that remained lifted him up a little. A soft pressure brushed against his asshole.

Goku nearly cried out in relief when Vegeta whispered, “Ride me, Kakarot.”

He sighed in happiness when he sunk his ass down over Vegeta’s hard cock, filling him in a way only Vegeta could. He balanced on his knees and moved himself up and down, his cock bouncing in front of him. Goku threw his head back, panting, moaning, bouncing himself to a rhythm he knew Vegeta enjoyed: hard and fast, with his hips giving a little rock with every thrust down, his ass giving the man a little squeeze here and there, and he smiled at the groans and hisses Vegeta released into the air. He lifted his bound hands to his chest, found the chain between the two clamps and tugged on it a little—and he nearly screamed at the pain-pleasure that produced, his hips moving a little faster, his head lolling to the side.

He felt Vegeta’s hands squeeze his hips to the point of pain, and he moaned at the sensation. Gasped when Vegeta thrusted up into him as he thrusted down. Moved with him. Controlled the rhythm now. Fucked him hard from below, making him move faster, making Goku take it, and he smiled with every gasp ripped out of him, every moan, every whine. It all felt so good. So _damn_ good.

A hand left his hips for his mouth. He sucked in Vegeta’s two fingers, licking them like they were Vegeta’s cock all over again, and he moaned at the thought of Vegeta’s cock in his mouth at the same time as his ass, if that could happen, if he could make that a reality—

The fingers left his mouth with a loud _pop._ They ran down his chin, his sternum, right for the chain, and he _shouted_ when Vegeta pulled at the chain again, and again, and _again._ Pleasure ripped through him with the pain. He lost all control of his mind and his voice and his body. He felt Vegeta roll them over, fucking him into the bed, swinging his long legs up and over Vegeta’s shoulders, and Goku whined, moaned, whimpered, and he heard himself beg in a slurred, drunk voice, “Please, come, need to come, gotta come, please Vegeta, make me come _please_ —”

His answer was a rough kiss and a hand to his dick. One stroke was all it took for him to come hard, three long jets shooting up his sternum, the rest spilling over Vegeta’s moving hand. He shivered uncontrollably, lost in the darkness of his lids and the heat that spread throughout his body, his legs straight and taut, his toes pointing. He whimpered in pain as Vegeta kept stroking him through his orgasm, until those fingers left him finally to remove the clamps first, the ki binders second.

Goku lost himself in Vegeta’s arms, almost like he was floating without the use of ki. He felt Vegeta lift him off the bed, felt Vegeta’s slow slide out of him, felt Vegeta carry him up to the head of the bed, felt Vegeta rest him onto the cool sheets. He faded in and out of sleep as he felt Vegeta run a very warm, soft washcloth over his body, rubbed a soothing balm over his nipples and his wrists, stripped the bed of the comforter only to put a new one in that came from somewhere.

Strong arms wrapped him up, pulled him up to a warm, strong chest. His cheek pressed against that chest. Vegeta’s body. Vegeta’s soft kiss to the side of his temple. To his forehead. The crease of his brows.

He whispered against that warm chest, “Thank you.”

Goku fell asleep to another kiss to his forehead and Vegeta’s soft whisper. “Sleep well, my Kakarot.”

**Author's Note:**

> Third smut fic in a day. Um, the hell??? LOL. Hope this was okay because I felt dirty AF writing this!


End file.
